The present invention is concerned with a syringe for treating gums, particularly a syringe which could be for home or away from the office use. A known liquid treating device for home use is the conventional WaterPik. Such device needs an electrical source to provide a constant rapidly pulsating flow of fluid from a reservoir through an applicator which is placed in the mouth. Another device for treating the gums is the IMAX applicator from Stram Dental and other's similar devices. The IMAX applicator is in the form of a squeeze bottle having a spout screwed thereon with the applicator itself being a hollow cannula. While these devices have some utility, it would be desirable if a device could be provided sufficiently low in cost as to be disposable, yet sturdy enough in manufacture that it could be repeatedly used and not require the instability inherent in having to place and squeeze a device or have to control relatively heavy pulsating streams of fluid which tend to flood the areas and make it difficult to control placement and use.
Other devices of interest are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,340,043; 1,610,831; 2,188,449 and 3,807,048.